


Begin Again

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anti Rose Tyler, Character Study, Dimension-Hopping Rose, Donna's too precious to put up with this shite, Dårlig Ulv Stranden, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Episode: s04e11 Turn Left, Gen, I wrote this for english class four years ago, Norwegian Beach, POV First Person, Rose Tyler heavy, Sociopathy, That whole arc with Rose really, Wow, also, idk man it's rose tyler, like a dick, my bb donna, technically, thx for the title wowplants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: "The wind whipped the breath from me as I stepped onto the beach."A character study of Rose Tyler's beliefs and the actions she took in order to get back to the Doctor.





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2015. That was four years ago. Wow.

The wind whipped the breath from me as I stepped onto the beach.

It wasn’t fair! I had spent years of my life _dedicated_ to searching for him. Finding him, in order to spend the rest of my life with him. I had been willing to risk anything – everything, to find him; including my family and friends.

And then I found her.

I knew she was somehow linked to him; somehow knew what I wanted to know, but she wasn’t being even remotely helpful. Sure, she had helped at first, but then for some reason she began to resist, shying away from helping me reach my goal. The one thing in this whole _universe_ that I actually cared about: returning to him.

We were in love.

He would understand this need I had to return to his side, no matter how difficult it was. Because it was a test, wasn’t it? A test of my faith; of my love for him. Anyone else would have given up but not me.

Not at the beginning when he’d told me there was no way; that it was impossible without tearing everything around us to bits. Not now, when I was almost despairing as yet again, I came into contact with her, a couple of weeks down the line from when we’d last met.

She didn’t understand.

She couldn’t understand, this bond I had with him… there are no words in this language, in this world to explain it.

I needed him.

I missed him. We had travelled together, he and I. All across the country, and other places too. We had fun, enjoyed ourselves. We laughed together, lived together, ate chips together.

And then I found him.

After what seemed like years of toil, searching everywhere I could for him, I found him.

He had changed.

He seemed happier, his soul lighter. It had been my job to remedy him of his _stupid_ inability to shrug off wrongs: both his and those against him.

She was with him.

Why? Why was she there? Why was he with her when I was here now? What had happened? Why was he so happy?

How dare he be so happy. Smiling and laughing with someone else when I had spent years, and years, and _years_ looking for him. And yet here he was, happy. With someone else. Not me.

It hurt.

This was _my_ future. My future with him. I hadn’t spent years of my life searching, just to spend the rest of our lives together with someone else. How could he do this to me? Completely disregard my feelings, my past, everything I had lost for him, and everything I had ever done in his name?

I had devised a plan.

A cunning plan, to get him to see her as she really was. A conniving cow only interested in him because of me. Stringing him along, distracting him from his true love. Me.

But it had back-fired.

My plot hadn’t gone to plan. Historically they never really seemed to… That made me laugh, not with amusement mind you. Something more akin to disdain. Maybe I was destined to fail right from the very start.

Now I was here.

Alone, on a beach. By myself and without him. My pilgrimage had been cruelly cut short, by _her_. She had forced him to bring me back here. To leave me alone. With no friends or family.

It wasn’t fair.

He said that I wasn’t old enough. That I was too young to understand. But he was the one that didn’t understand. We were destined to be together.

That was what he had told me.

Now I was on a beach in the middle of nowhere, with nothing to show for my struggles. I sighed with heart-felt disappointment and began to walk. This left only one option.

I had to begin again.


End file.
